


Tender Love and Care

by FixOrRideDaily



Series: Explicit Chrashley [10]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Trans Chris (Until Dawn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixOrRideDaily/pseuds/FixOrRideDaily
Summary: It's good to feel things.





	Tender Love and Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knowall7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowall7/gifts).



> Someone suggested a fanfic focused on aftercare and I always like trying new things. A big part if this is about the aftercare aspect but there is actually some play first.
> 
> Enjoy

It wasn't purely about pain. It could be about a lot of things. For them, or rather for her, it was mostly about sensations. She liked to feel things. Sometimes (often) that included pain.

Chris's thumbs were firm as he worked her nipples supporting her breasts completely, one in each of his large hands. They were so cold but then ice water will do that to your skin. He blew on her already cold chest after removing his hands making them feel freezing. Her nipples became taut and bumpy once he removed his hands. It stung just the slightest bit as he continued blowing. They hardened until it was a little uncomfortable.

Chris must have been on his knees in front of her. Although that was just a guess. She couldn't see him and she couldn't hear him either. He made sure of it with thick earmuffs and a tight blindfold. She didn’t know where he was until he was on her. He had to be on his knees though to be able to blow on her breasts and run his cold, wet fingers down her sides. She leaned back in reflex. He let her move from him, pulling his hands off slowly digging in his nails to scratch her as he did.  
  
Ashley breathed heavily for a few long moments. Once she calmed down she realized she didn't know where he had gone. She didn't even feel pressure on her neck from her leash and collar, which Chris hardly ever let go of when he wasn't touching her. Actually he hardly let go of it in general during playtime. There was a long span of time where she felt nothing. Her arms pulled down in a desire to free herself and hot electricity shot through her limbs as her body found it couldn't move enough to get away.  
  
Ashley cried out, not aware of how loud she was being but hoping it was loud enough for him to hear her wherever he was. She yelped when she felt something not quite soft but not sharp slide across the back of her knee. Her skin quivered and a few puffs of air pushed from her mouth. He did it again and then settled into a rhythm with it, the thumb of his other hand stroking behind her other knee. Chris must have taken her leash in hand again as there was light pressure on her neck. She felt the scratchy material of it grace her skin as he kept hold of it.  
  
Ashley’s feet did their best to hop away from his tickling. He’d tied her hands above her head almost too high but not quite. She could rest her weight flat on her feet but bending her knees and staying standing on them would be impossible. One leg bent and fell back down as she raised the other. She was difficult for her to put her weight on one leg in general let alone put her weight on one while it was being tickled.  
  
“Chris!” Ashley giggled after a few laughs escaped her. His movements stopped but her body was still warm. She smiled excited knowing exactly why he’d stopped. He yanked back hard enough on her leash and collar for it to go tight and her head to be pulled back.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, _Daddy,_ ” she whined instead, giving an emphasis like she had forgotten. He must have been satisfied with it though as the pressure loosened. He didn’t continue tickling her after however.  
  
She felt the earmuffs slide slowly off her ears soon after. He couldn't go too fast, that would shock her system. He stayed quiet for a while too, in order to avoid scaring her. She felt him slide her kitty ears hand band back on as well and giggled. Moments later he removed the blindfold as gently as he did the earmuffs. He had dimmed the lights at some point so the burning to her eyes was minimal. She blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light as she did he left her vision.  
  
“Daddy…” she whined unable to turn and look for him. Her body tried though and that made the muscles in her arms go tight as they flexed. She kept pulling on instinct with a need in her to run. Her pulse beat like a hummingbird's wings. Goosebumps were forming on her skin and her nipples remained hard and cold. It didn't quite hurt but it was close.  
  
She was surprised when Chris placed a kitchen chair directly in front of her seat facing her. He leaned over it toward her and she prepared for a kiss. What she got was a hard, hot, sudden bite to her ear. She cried out in pain. He held on for a moment too. He trailed his mouth to hers but he didn't kiss her. He leaned far enough out of her reach that she couldn't kiss him either. She huffed as he circled around her.  
  
“I want kisses,” she whined after a moment as he put his arms around her from behind. He pressed one rough kiss to the back of her neck but otherwise ignored her. It took very little pushing for him to get her to climb onto and kneel on the seat of the chair. Her legs got a break but her arms were still forced up. Without her feet to the floor though she felt even more like she was strung up and hanging from the ceiling.  
  
One of his hand, wet and cold again, ran from her pelvis up along her torso, he curled his fingers as he pulled them up scratching her cold and tightening skin.  
  
“Ah,” she moaned in both pain and pleasure with breaths in through her teeth as she continued on. “Ah, ah, ah!”  
  
“I like those high desperate noises you make, kitten,” he growled into her hair as his hand almost reached her neck then he slid it back down slowly, digging his nails into her skin.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said as he trailed his hand back up her front much softer. When he reached her neck this time though his hand very suddenly and very violently grabbed hold of it. “Makes it hard to decide if I want to hear you scream or not while I fuck you.”  
  
He used his knee to push her own two apart and she fought a little but he was too big and strong for her to really stop him from having her if he wanted and by that point he wanted her. She assumed he was going to choke her as he held her there by her neck. Not yet though. He wouldn't cut her air off completely until-  
  
“Fuck,” she gasped quietly as she felt the familiar rubbery material push passed the fabric of one of her shorts legs and make its way up inside of her. She had a hard time taking this strap-on and he knew that. It was easily the biggest one they owned and by far his favorite as he got the most stimulation from using it. It was a shame they didn't often use it. Though it also made walking hard for her after every time they did.  
  
It took quite a few slow, hard thrusts to push it up into her completely. She whined and cried in pain as he moaned in pleasure. He got much more out these first few moments than she did. He received immediate pleasure from the pressure against his swollen nerves while she was forced to endure so much pain before she was granted hers. He wasn't a fan of easing into things either. He could only barely manage to take his time with her. She was terrified and excited by the idea he might just snap and thrust it all into her at once.  
  
As soon as it was fully inside of her she breathed in deep readying him to choke her. Instead though he held her chin tightly in his hand and he forced her mouth open. She could barely react before she felt two of his far too large fingers shove into her mouth. She tasted something bittersweet she couldn't place on his fingers. He’d forced his middle digits almost down her throat. He made her swallow whatever it was most definitely enjoying the tears pouring from her eyes from everything she had been put through. She was making choking noises which Chris adored. He felt so in control when she couldn't breathe and he got off on his power fantasies.  
  
He fingered her mouth as he began to move again. She tried biting him but his grip on her jaw was too strong so he felt a slight prick at the most. Her lower body rocked hard forward as he wasted little time settling into a fast pace. She felt her throat burn and she pulled back but his hands followed. His hand held tight along her jawline to hold her still as he pushed his middle and ring fingers back between her lips.  
  
“Bad kitten,” he said gruffly. He towered over her and could look down on her easily. She could see in his eyes he thought she was playing. “I’m not done with you yet so behave.”  
  
He pushed her forward so her breasts hung over the back of the chair as his chest pressed into her back and held her in place. He switched to the slow, hard thrusts he was a bigger fan of after that, growling as he did, "Your cute little tits look so fucking great like this.”  
  
All the while his iron grip held her jaw and his fingers shoved into then out of her throat. Things felt so off kilter. His thrusts made her grow wetter and squeeze around the toy in need of gratification but the feeling of his fingers was too much. Soon her body fought less as she became weak. She was losing her air. Somehow that awful flavor lingered on her tongue as well. She gagged hard. Whatever he’d had on his hand was clinging to her throat. She tried to hold out (because she was still a naughty, horny kitten who wanted to be fucked roughly by her big, strong daddy) but she just couldn't take it. She was going to pass out or puke or both. She lifted her foot-  
  
Suddenly Chris stopped completely and removed his hands as quickly as he could without it hurting her. Ashley fell a little more forward against the chair. She coughed and sucked in air so hard it sort of hurt her lungs. Her body shivered. She felt him start to pull out of her as if not wanting to do that too fast either. She sobbed as the pain eased up as he slid out of her soaking wet entrance. His hands shifted to bracing on the sides of her face gently, just resting there, not holding it in place as he walked around to face her.  
  
“Ashley,” he asked softly. Ashley not kitten. His eyes scanned her face full of concern. “Are you okay?”  
  
Her throat ached so she shook her head. She really wasn't.  
  
Almost immediately Ashley felt his hands on the thick wire holding her up. Then he put one hand around her shoulders as it mostly loosened to help her settle herself down while he pulled her free from it. She leaned most of her weight against the chair as a support when her arms dropped to her sides. Next her leash was unhooked and dropped to the floor. He grabbed her collar, took a second to see if she would stop him and when she didn't he removed it as well. He simply allowed her to lean there wrapping his large arms around her once he was done.  
  
“Are you cold?” Chris whispered. Weakly, Ashley nodded against him as she was only in (his) boxer shorts. (He liked whenever she wore his clothes in a scene. It was a clear symbol of ownership). She felt his sweater suddenly drape over her bare shoulders. She slid her arms into the sleeves as he buttoned it all the way closed for her. She was wobbly as he slowly helped her onto her feet and she needed him to keep her up. He pressed his chin to her forehead with a soft kiss as she leaned against him then said still quiet, “Tell me what you need.”  
  
“Water,” she gasped.  
  
“I have to let you go to get you that.”  
  
She wanted to groan but her throat was way too sore. He’d done a number on her. It was even worse than when he would choke her. Him pounding into her while she suffocated underneath his massive hands was euphoric. This had been… not that.  
  
She felt him walking her until he could slide her onto the loveseat. Their living room was the best equipped place for this type of thing. He waited for her to relax removing their toy then pulling his pants back on. He dashed off toward their kitchen. They both hated when he had to leave her side after playtime. She loved when he played with her body.  
  
But sometimes it was too much. She had been scared tonight. She didn't like this new addition to their games. She pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them. She took a few deep breaths. In and out. She focused on her own rising and falling chest refusing to shut her eyes.  
  
Chris reappeared holding an open water bottle toward her, he had a kitchen towel held in his other hand. Taking the bottle she saw he’d taken a long drink from it himself as he brought it out but he had left it mostly full for her.  
  
She hardly cared and she chugged it down. It was freezing but her throat began to soothe so she kept on drinking. She felt Chris slide up behind her. Once she stopped to breathe she saw his arms come around to pull her back against his chest. He was so much bigger than she was. That was part of why he was intimidating. She would get chills as soon as she was tied up or pinned down just because of how well he could completely box her in and the fact that she would never have been able to get away from him. She was helpless. He could do whatever depraved things he wanted to do to her and often he did.  
  
It was really sexy.  
  
She felt safe with him too though. That’s why she let him do this to her. She wanted it, (God, she wanted it) but she couldn't let just anybody do something like this to her. It was too dangerous. She could trust him. As he had just proven, he never wanted to push her too far. Chris made her feel safe even when he was hurting her. Even when he made her scared deep down she felt safe with him.  
  
The small towel he had brought out was hot. He wrapped and held it around her wrists the way he always did. His thumbs rubbed the material into her skin with the same firm but loving motion they'd had on her breasts. She sighed as the slight pain from her weight almost hanging solely on them was soothed. He lay a few kisses along her neck then her face before he buried his nose into her hair.  
  
“You were very good for me, kitten.” He used his arms to clumsily pull her into his chest and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. His fingers continued to message her wrists through the wet towel. “I'm very happy with you. You did just right.”  
  
She relaxed a little more into him.  
  
“But,” he added firmly and she tensed again, “You have to tell me if you need me to stop.”  
  
“I was going to.” She was. She had been about to give her nonverbal safety signal when he stopped on his own.  
  
He sighed. “You have to tell me before it gets that bad.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“No. You have to tell me. I love you but that doesn't mean I'm always going to be able to tell when you need me to stop.”  
  
She sighed too snuggling into him. “I know.”  
  
“So are you okay?” he asked her as he brought his legs up and around to wrap around her completely. Being engulfed by him was always nice. She could curl into him in a ball and rest her body. It was the safest place on Earth far as she was concerned. She turned her head to stare intensely at nothing on the other side of the room. Was she okay? She looked down and saw her hands shaking just passed his hands with new, very different goosebumps covering her skin. Apparently not.  
  
“No.” She'd never lie to him.  
  
He looked worried and shifted so he was almost laying down and she was almost laying on top of his chest.  
  
“I was really scared.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“It was too much.” She buried herself in his chest just a little. Enough that she was crying into him but not so much that she couldn't speak. The towel finally dropped to floor as she grabbed onto him. “It hurt and was gross and it made me so sick. And then I couldn't talk or breath. I could barely move. It was-”  
  
She shook her head in his chest. He hugged her very close to him. He held her to him and rubbed her back until she started to cry.  
  
“Too much. I got it." He kissed the top of her head a few times. “We won't do that ever again.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“Of course, Ashley.” He snuggled her close. “I love you. I don't- I won't do it again.”  
  
After a minute or two of silence Chris leaned around so he could look at her like he wanted to say something.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“It’s just, I thought you liked it when you can't breathe…”  
  
“I do… when you’re choking me. I don't- Why didn't you do that?”  
  
“I was trying to,” he paused as his face went red and he looked away. “I was trying to play with taste too.”  
  
“Well I don't like your hands in my mouth.  
  
“Okay. Got it. That's a hard no on that from now on.” He looked away from her with his face still red. He was getting upset. Not with her of course but with himself for doing something wrong. This Chris, after Chris, had a tendency to be ashamed of himself. He felt like everything he had done to her was wrong. Whenever she had to tell him to stop it was even worse.  
  
They lay there a little while after just holding one another. He started to rock her at some point. His hands pet her hair and her back. She retrieved the towel and rubbed her own wrists with it as she breathed in the smell of him. She felt her heart beat a little faster from affection as the rest of her relaxed against him.  
  
“I liked the ice water and breathing thing though. A lot,” she finally giggled trying to cheer him up.  
  
“I knew you would." He smiled a wicked smile. “I’ve noticed you like most stuff on your nipples.”  
  
His hand shifted down to flick one best he could through the sweater. She giggled again gazing up at him with eyes she was sure were full of tenderness. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she felt a small laugh escape her. He went silent after that though. He was a gentle guy at heart so this could be difficult for him. ‘Good people don’t do the kinds of things I like to do to you.’  
  
“Chris.” She slid a hand onto his face. He looked like he resisted the urge to pull away and forced himself to lean into her hand instead. He sighed a happy sigh and smiled small at her. “There was no way you could have known that I wouldn't like it.”  
  
“No, I should’ve brought it up or asked you before we started.”  
  
“You did!” She reminded him, “You asked if we could experiment with senses and I said yes. If I had known exactly what you were gonna do beforehand what fun would that be? I like the surprise.”  
  
“But you didn't like _that_.”  
  
“Well, yeah, but that's what our safety signals are for.” She shrugged and pushed off him a little. “I’m not going to like everything you try.”  
  
“I guess that's true,” he conceded with his own shrug, “I should know better though.”  
  
Ashley slid up him until they were almost face to face. She kissed under his jaw. "Shh. Chris, you do know. No one knows me like you do. You knew I needed you to stop. That's more important than anything else you did or didn't do.”  
  
She felt herself blush a little, “You might even know my body better than I do.”  
  
Chris laughed as his hand pet her hair and she lay more kisses along his jaw and then down over his neck and his collarbone. Ashley listened to his deep, rumbling voice while he laughed. It was a soothing sound. She could fall asleep listening to him laugh so honestly. She wondered what he found so funny.  
  
“So would you say I don't know any body as well as you?” he finally explained.  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes away from him. That wasn't even that funny. She cuddled into his chest. Humor meant he was feeling better. She breathed a laugh as he peppered her face with kisses, hands now rubbing her sore shoulders. She melted into him feeling totally worn out as they kissed and he messaged the pain from her body. 

He pulled back and looked at her. “I'm guessing you don't really want to try going back into it.”  
  
She shook her head, feeling a little bit guilty.  
  
Chris sighed with a shrug. “I guess I'll have to save all my other new ideas for next time.”  
  
Ashley nodded hard, knowing promising another go made him feel better about what he’d done.  
  
“Well then I’m gonna go make us dinner if that’s okay,” he said shifting them up so he could gauge her reaction better, again she nodded “Okay, so bed or bath?”  
  
“Bed.”  
  
“Alright,” Chris said as he stood then lifted her up into his arms. She resisted the urge to tell him not to carry her. She was tiny and light but he really didn't have the upper body strength to do this all the time. Still he held her bridal style to take her to their room. He would probably bring her dinner to her. He usually did that. If for no other reason then to make sure she ate.  
  
“There you go,” he said setting her down in their bed and helping her climb underneath the covers. She didn't settle in completely because he was going to bring her PJs to put on. She knew that before he got up and made his way to her dresser. She undid all the buttons of then removed his sweater. They traded her nightshirt with his sweater when he made it back over. She saw he was still buttoning it shut over his own chest once her shirt was on and no longer blocking her view.  
  
“I'm gonna keep your shorts on,” she said snuggling into her pillows.  
  
“Okay,” he replied sitting by her. He leaned down to share a few gentle kisses with her then warned, “Don't sleep.”  
  
Her nod was interrupted by a large yawn. Chris sighed as he stood. It would be fine. He would just wake her up to eat if she fell asleep before he got back, which she probably would. He turned the small lamp with the colored bulb on and the ceiling light off as he left the room. The room glowed a soft purple. Then everything was exactly how Ashley wanted it. At least until he was able to come back.  
  
Chris really liked to take care of her and Ashley really liked him taking care of her. She was his and only his and she liked it that way. For them this was about different sensations. There is no better sensation than the feeling of love.

**Author's Note:**

> There were a few moments in here I was like "ugh this feels like preaching on safe BDSM" but hopefully the characters still came through true. 
> 
> This originally didn't have any sexual content in it because BDSM =/= sex but my smut and Chrashley loving self took over.


End file.
